


На дне колодца

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мрачная сказка со счастливым концом</p>
            </blockquote>





	На дне колодца

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Сознание ускользало, почти осязаемое, отслаивалось от тела и становилось все тоньше. Дайчи прижимал ладонью рану в боку — холодное на горячем, — но сил остановить кровь не хватало, и он, сквозь отчаянное желание жить, в глубине души просто ждал, когда все закончится.

Он то выныривал из тумана и остро ощущал запахи сырости и гнили, чувствовал затылком твердый кирпич колодезных стенок, видел над головой лоскут неба в серебряных полосах. То проваливался в дрему, в которой, как сон, прокручивались воспоминания последних дней. Говорили, вся жизнь должна пронестись перед глазами, но в его случае, похоже, действовало другое правило — перед смертью отчетливо понимаешь, какой шаг привел тебя в эту точку.

Еще утром Дайчи сидел за своим столом и прокладывал на планшете маршрут до захудалой деревни, расположенной почти в двухстах километрах, за пределами Мияги. Он не понимал даже, в какую рубрику должна попасть эта статья — социальные проблемы или мистика, но в любом случае что-то на последней странице.

Рядом у края стола, как насмешка, лежали старые выпуски с его заголовками на передовицах, с его интервью и расследованиями. Среди них и газета со злосчастным опровержением.

Неделю назад Дайчи работал над ним до глубокой ночи, печатал и удалял, не в силах преодолеть отвращение. Пусть в их профессии нередко приходилось искажать информацию, для откровенной лжи слова подобрать никак не получалось. Будто и вовсе лишили дара речи.

Он пытался написать, что в прошлой статье привел непроверенные данные, по ошибке ввел читателей в заблуждение и счастлив, что великодушный господин Син Яо принял его извинения и не стал судиться с издательством. Но все это было ложью.

Десять дней назад Дайчи сдал ту статью в последний момент, уже когда номер уходил в печать — именно потому, что ждал доказательств.

После всю редакцию перетрясло, как от лихорадки, шеф несколько раз вызывал Дайчи к себе и шипел на грани слышимости, хотя в кабинете никого, кроме них, не было:

— Ты нас всех подставил, Савамура. Воспользовался слепым доверием. Ты представляешь, на кого ты клеветал?

Когда все более-менее уладилось, он говорил уже мягче, со снисходительностью, от которой хотелось прибегнуть к насилию:

— Считай это временным понижением, за некомпетентность.

В конце концов не оставалось ничего, кроме как приехать сюда. Небольшое селение прислонилось одним боком к лесу, по другую сторону стлались поля невозделанной земли. Выйдя из машины, Дайчи огляделся, втянул носом воздух, легкий и чистый. Могло сойти за отдых, если бы не помнить каждую секунду о невероятном абсурде, о том, как он месяцы бился лбом о глухую стену, а едва та дала трещину — его отшвырнули обратно, на ноль. Сдаваться он не собирался в любом случае, пусть сейчас и не знал, что должен сделать.

Улицы стояли пустые и тихие, каждый шаг поднимал от земли облако пыли, потому что уже долгое время никто не прибивал ее своими подошвами и колесами телег или велосипедов. Дайчи думал о том, что напишет: безразличие к частному сектору сельского хозяйства гонит людей хуже стихийного бедствия, пока нация продолжает возводить столпы технического прогресса, гибнут важнейшие сферы его применения, драгоценные клочки земли превращаются в пустыню. Он погуглит мнение экспертов на этот счет — потому что действительно беспокоить специалистов ради одной колонки не стоит, и привезет с собой фотографии — в газете им места не найдется, пойдут дополнительными материалами на сайт. Такими скучными вещами Дайчи не занимался даже на практике в университете, и будь он менее совестливым, мог бы написать статью, не выходя из дому.

Дайчи щелкнул на телефон поле, дома с заколоченными окнами и зачем-то макушку леса, над которой вились багряные облака. А потом просто бродил, чувствуя себя погруженным под воду, где тишина состоит лишь из биения сердца и монотонного шума за гранью понимания. Когда он увидел сидящего на крыльце человека, с трудом смог отыскать голос, чтобы заговорить. Он поздоровался, представился — и слова вспороли окутавший его кокон, возвращая к привычному, приземленному равновесию.

— Вы здесь один живете? — спросил Дайчи, опускаясь на крыльцо рядом со стариком.

Тот отвечал охотно — потому что действительно никого больше не было, а приезжавшие по выходным дети, по его словам, к общению не тянулись. Он рассказывал много и неспешно, начав с времен своей молодости — уже тогда в деревне было мало жителей, одни ремесленники, а на урожаи никто не полагался.

Дайчи вертел в руках телефон, который записывал разговор, старался смотреть в блеклые старческие глаза и кивать вовремя, но все не мог перестать думать о том, как день утекает сквозь пальцы.

— Ходят слухи, что у вас здесь водятся призраки.

Старик рассмеялся, и у Дайчи закололо от стыда скулы.

— Никаких призраков не видел. Хотя как тут на чертовщину не подумать. Есть легенда.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста. Читателям будет очень интересно.

«Если они доберутся до последней страницы», — подумал Дайчи.

Небо уже наливалось серым, до города больше двухсот километров, в холодильнике дома только вчерашнее карри. Может, стоит уйти из редакции, стать фрилансером или совсем сменить профессию. Купить домик в деревне. После сегодняшней прогулки на воздухе сон должен быть крепким, наконец-то без тревожных кошмаров.

— ...и остался там навсегда.

— Что? — Дайчи вскинулся и оторвал взгляд от своих ботинок.

— И остался там навсегда.

***

Жажда убивала, душила и одновременно не давала окончательно забыться.

Еще несколько секунд Дайчи слышал шелест яблони, чувствовал, как пожимает легкую, будто полую внутри, руку старика, а потом образы ушедшего времени сникли. Вокруг по-прежнему было черно и глухо, как в настоящей могиле, хотя сквозь наползающие тучи острым углом прорезался полумесяц. Хотелось завыть по-волчьи, но вдохи падали на дно легких с тяжестью камней и вытолкнуть воздух обратно едва доставало сил. Дайчи поднял руку, поднес ее к лицу, пытаясь разглядеть, есть ли у него пальцы.

Глаза привыкали к темноте, начинали видеть больше: влажно поблескивающие неровности на стенах, тот самый кусок железа, на который Дайчи напоролся, свалившись в колодец — когда его бросили в колодец, — гнилые листья да мелкий хлам. Хотя Дайчи не понимал уже, что действительно видел, а что различал на ощупь.

На фоне земли, рядом с его ногой, белел гладкий камень. Чем дольше Дайчи смотрел, тем больше тот напоминал о какой-то знакомой вещи. Он проследил взглядом дальше, к груде таких же бледных костей и обратно — к черепу. На миг показалось, что временная пружина стиснулась, и Дайчи, еще почти живой, наблюдал за собой давно уже мертвым. Наблюдал равнодушно и отрешенно, потому что страх онемел вместе с конечностями.

— Отличная компания. Вдвоем, — прохрипел он, — не скучно. Прости… что залил тебя кровью.

Он закрыл глаза и снова коснулся раны, поддаваясь инстинкту, первобытной вере, что любую хворь можно загладить и смахнуть ладонью. Из всех связей с действительностью остались только звуки: шум в ушах, сухое дыхание, а потом вдруг раздался голос — не его, чужой, тихий, но отчетливый:

— Пустяки. Мне давно не было так тепло.

Веки приподнялись с трудом, но сосредоточить внимание так и не вышло из-за плывущих, подвижных теней. Дайчи мерещилось, что вдоль стенки колодца, растянувшись, лежит человек — недочеловек, — те самые кости да камни обрастали плотью, словно процесс разложения запустился вспять. «Отвратительно», — подумал Дайчи, собрав слово по буквам, и оно болталось в пустой голове до самого конца.

Прежде чем темнота залила его до краев, Дайчи возвращался в обрывки недосмотренных снов. Он приходил в себя вечером накануне: его тащат под руки двое, сухая трава хрустит, как от огня. Третий говорит из-за спины:

— Господин Савамура был хорошим человеком. Кто мог предвидеть такое несчастье.

Дайчи оборачивается, но все плывет перед глазами. С рассеченной брови капает на ресницы — приходится жмуриться.

— Сначала выронил телефон.

Чужая рука лезет к нему в карман, достает мобильник и бросает на землю.

— А потом свалился в колодец. Нужно ведь под ноги смотреть.

Только теперь Дайчи замечает низкую, в один кирпич, кладку. К горлу подкатывает ком, Дайчи упирается, но все тело будто чужое.

За пятнадцать минут до того Дайчи выходит из переулка, направляясь к своей машине, видит рядом с ней еще одну и настороженно замирает. Он втягивает запах выхлопов, резкой примесью болтающийся в здешнем воздухе.

Три минуты спустя его ударяют по голове.

— «Я этого так не оставлю, обещаю». Это ваши слова, господин Савамура, не так ли?

Последним, что Дайчи слышал — был способен понять — перед смертью, был все тот же голос, звучавший не изнутри его воспоминаний, а рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки:

— Одиночество мне осточертело.

***

В вышине маячило небо в рваных, подсвеченных по краям тучах — бесконечное, огромней, чем Дайчи доводилось видеть. Он лежал на спине, в мокрой от росы траве, сам промокший насквозь от холодного пота, и не верил, что жив. Ничего не болело и дышалось легко, только слабость все тянула обратно, забыться. Дайчи попытался сморгнуть пляшущие перед глазами пятна и перекатиться на бок, чтобы подняться. Но что-то тяжелое легло на плечо, прижало к земле.

— Лежи, не вставай, — прозвучал знакомый голос.

Горло перехватило спазмом, и чужая ладонь успокаивающе сжалась на секунду. Поле зрения пересек силуэт, он склонился, заглядывая в лицо: кто-то худой, растрепанный и голый.

— Привет. Меня зовут Куроо Тецуро.

Дайчи повернул голову, и внутри будто море всколыхнулось. Только он пытался сосредоточиться на размытых чертах, как тошнота заставляла закрыть глаза и цепляться всеми чувствами за твердую землю.

— Когда проснешься, — сказал Куроо, коснувшись теплыми пальцами там, где рубашка была разорвана, и продолжал все тише и тише: — возвращайся домой и ни о чем не беспокойся.

***

Когда Дайчи проснулся, свежее рассветное солнце уже перебрасывало первые лучи над полосой леса. Вокруг простиралась пустая долина с примятой ветром травой, а в нескольких шагах виднелся колодец. Дайчи приблизился осторожно и заглянул через край — глубоко внизу дно затянуло черным цветом.

В голове роились воспоминания о прошедшей ночи — обрывки настоящего и увиденного в бреду, и те и другие одинаково нечеткие. От попыток расставить все по местам только сильнее давило виски.

Дайчи подобрал свой мобильник и добрел до машины, захлопнул дверцу, наконец-то чувствуя себя в безопасности. Он съехал по сиденью вниз, стараясь не замечать своего отражения в зеркале заднего вида: без того знал, что грязный и потрепанный.

Вопреки здравому смыслу инстинкты подсказывали возвращаться домой, а в мыслях звучали слова: «Ни о чем не беспокойся». Дайчи с силой растер веки, поднял на зеркало глаза, осоловелые и покрасневшие, и махнул на все рукой.

Он вел машину осторожней обычного, даже на пустых участках вдали от города, а перед каждым постом дорожной полиции пальцы невольно стискивали руль крепче — если остановят, трудно будет объяснить, чья на нем кровь. Он и сам не знал. Содрав на боку запекшуюся корочку, Дайчи обнаружил неповрежденную кожу. То же на руках и лице. Чем дольше он пытался восстановить события, тем более шаткой становилась последовательность.

Уже когда на горизонте замаячила первая гряда сендайских домов, Дайчи вспомнил об интервью на телефоне. Хоть что-то имело подтверждение.

Высушенные динамиком голоса вели диалог, реплики совпадали с теми, что сохранились в памяти.

«...Есть легенда».

— Расскажите, пожалуйста… — проговорил Дайчи шепотом, и через секунду та же фраза прозвучала на записи. — Читателям будет очень интересно.

Дальше в воспоминаниях все заслоняли белые пятна. Он пропустил рассказ мимо ушей и сейчас слушал как в первый раз. Ровный поток слов и гладкая полоса асфальта впереди — для тревоги внимания не хватало.

«Это старая история. Говорят, сотни лет назад здесь была процветающая деревня. Выращивали овощи и всякие злаки. Но в один год все пропало, земля стала твердая как камень, даже бурьян не рос. А все потому, что в деревне поселились екаи.

Тогда жители пришли в храм. Его развалины будто до сих пор в лесу. Все мальчишки пытаются его найти — я тоже, когда был ребенком. Что я сказал? Пришли в храм… Попросили монаха помочь. Тот был еще молодой, но прилежный и отзывчивый. Он дал жителям обереги, приказал повесить над каждым домом и положить под камни вокруг деревни. Так и сделали.

Шло время, а земля так и стояла пустая, еще и сады начали загибаться. Тогда монах пришел сам и в конце концов смог загнать всех екаев в один колодец. Только силы никаких заклинаний не хватило бы удержать их там. Ничего не оставалось. Чтобы спасти деревню, монах сам стал печатью, которая не даст екаям выбраться. Он прыгнул в колодец вслед за ними и остался там навсегда».

Дайчи припарковался у своего дома, откинулся на спинку и судорожно вздохнул.

— Так не бывает, — сказал он сам себе.

В груди щекотал смех — наверное, нервное.

***

На лестничной площадке царила тишина, соседи, должно быть, до сих пор спали. В этом беззвучии ключи звякнули слишком громко, под ложечкой неприятно дернуло: сколько бы Дайчи ни уговаривал себя, что в квартире никто не поджидает, страхи поднимались со дна сердца и обвивали его змеиными кольцами. Он открыл дверь, шагнул внутрь и замер. На диване кто-то сидел.

Его запястья, обхваченные белыми манжетами рубашки, лежали на клавиатуре ноутбука, резко выделяясь в свете экрана. Голубые отсветы касались и лица, но профиль завесила длинная челка. Он сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, низко склонившись, и лишь через некоторое время — сам Дайчи уговаривал себя убираться, но не мог сдвинуться с места — резко обернулся и сказал:

— Долго ты добирался, — дружелюбно осклабился, отложил ноутбук и снова заговорил: — А интересная штука — интернет.

— Куроо.

От произнесенного вслух имени сон вдруг стал явью, ожил на глазах — сидел напротив и выжидающе пялился, чуть приподняв брови.

— Я, — отозвался Куроо и пожал плечами.

— Ты меня вытащил.

Дайчи заново вспоминал прошлую ночь, не зная, чему верить. Может быть, он все еще там, на дне, умирает, а мозг в агонии создает правдоподобные галлюцинации.

Куроо поднялся на ноги, заставляя бороться с желанием отшатнуться, ступил вперед, беззвучно, как тень. Стало видно, что он раздобыл себе одежду почти такую же, как на Дайчи, только по своему размеру и новую — у джинсов на поясе болталась бирка.

— Нет. Это ты меня вытащил, с того света. А я отблагодарил. Помог выбраться, исцелил раны, избавился от плохих парней, — он говорил и загибал пальцы, — приготовил завтрак. Слушай, да ты у меня в долгу.

— Ага. Да. Хорошо.

Дайчи кивнул, улыбнулся и вылетел из квартиры. Он на автомате закрыл дверь ключом и привалился к перилам. Едва ли были шансы, что в квартире никого не окажется, если попробовать зайти еще раз. Он сжимал поручни, а взгляд рассеянно скользил по хлопьям отслаивающейся краски, по собственным побелевшим костяшкам, по носкам ботинок — все казалось настоящим, без единого изъяна или неточности.

Над самым ухом раздался вздох, спину обдало чужим теплом — Дайчи даже вздрогнуть не успел, он не слышал ни звука шагов, ни открывающейся двери. Вместе с тем инстинкты тоже молчали, не находя угрозы, будто его присутствие было давно привычно.

— Послушай, Савамура, — Куроо обратился к нему доверительным тоном, накрыл запястье своей ладонью, просто положил ее сверху, почти невесомо. — Не принимай это как плохую новость… но мы теперь самые близкие люди. Во мне твоя кровь. Пока бьется твое сердце, будет биться и мое.

Вторую руку он положил на спину, между лопаток, и Дайчи казалось, что длинные пальцы забрались под кожу и под кости.

— У меня твои знания и твои воспоминания, — продолжал Куроо. — Если ты боишься меня, значит, боишься самого себя.

Дайчи оттолкнул его плечом, освобождая себе путь, отступил на несколько шагов и обернулся лицом к лицу. Он впервые разглядывал Куроо при дневном свете: перед ним стоял обычный человек, из плоти и крови. Ничего странного, кроме его слов и, скорее всего, краденой одежды.

— Тебе что-то от меня нужно? — спросил Дайчи, из сотни вопросов выбирая один.

Он мысленно отсчитывал секунды до ответа. Куроо утвердительно кивнул.

— Чтобы ты перестал делать такие перепуганные глаза, вернулся и съел омлет, пока теплый, — сказал он серьезно.

— Это все?

— Еще можешь сделать мне кофе, никогда не пробовал.

Дайчи сжал и разжал кулаки, снова окинул Куроо взглядом — тот нетерпеливо чиркал пяткой по полу, но молчал, давал столько времени, сколько нужно. Как только Дайчи выдохнул: «Хорошо», Куроо подался к нему, похлопал по плечу и сунул руку в карман, выуживая ключи. Дайчи наблюдал, как тот с уверенностью хозяина дома направился к двери, и понимал: стоит попробовать довериться хотя бы сейчас. К тому же легенда из первых уст обещала быть интересной.


End file.
